1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses for data storage devices, and particularly to a mounting apparatus that readily secures or removes a data storage device to or from a computer enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, a bracket is often used for attach a data storage device in a computer enclosure with screws. The process of attaching can be tedious and time-consuming. Moreover, in this process, one or more screws can easily fall into the crowded interior of the computer enclosure, thus requiring a difficult retrieval.